


Hold Tight

by dunbar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunbar/pseuds/dunbar
Summary: Theo deserves a hug. That's the entire plot.





	Hold Tight

Liam wiped his bloody hands on his shirt—it was torn and already mostly bloody too, anyway. They’d actually won the fight against Aaron, or rather, the thing that was wearing his face. Things weren’t over, not even close, but it was something. Every little victory had to matter when it came to war.

Scott came out from the bookshelves and smiled gently at Liam. He felt it too, the newfound hope that the small victory had given them. Still, Liam couldn’t help but feel on edge.

“They’ll be okay, give them a bit more time,” Scott said as he placed a reassuring hand on Liam’s shoulder, before walking off to check on Corey, who was sitting at one of the tables and making sure his wounds were healing.

After a few anxiety-inducing minutes, the library doors swung open, and Mason let out the biggest sigh of relief when he laid eyes on Liam who was smiling brightly at him. He ran over and wrapped him in a tight hug, and Liam was more than happy to return it. He shut his eyes and let the anxiety roll off of him; things were fine right now.

“You’re covered in blood,” Liam pointed out, slowly and begrudgingly letting go of Mason.

“You’re one to talk.” Mason looked Liam over with a smile, and Liam just raised an eyebrow. “I’m fine, it’s not my blood. We got attacked by hunters, and Theo honestly kicked ass. Even after I told him I didn’t trust him at all. I’d probably be dead without him.”

As if on cue, a messy and weaker-looking Theo pushed through the doors. He raised his eyes and met Liam’s and smiled softly, just as relieved as Mason had been when he ran in moments before but much more subtle.

“I’ll go ask Corey how things went here, then,” Mason said quietly, smiling knowingly at Liam and brushing past him.

Theo walked up to Liam, his hair a mess, sweaty strands falling everywhere in front of his eyes. His clothes were even more ripped and bloody than Liam’s, and the blood covered half his face too.

“You look terrible,” Were the first words that came out of Liam’s mouth when he got closer, but he was smiling. Theo just stopped in front of him and responded with a cocky smirk.

Liam stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Theo in a tight embrace, unable to contain the relief he was feeling from seeing both Theo and Mason okay, and knowing that Theo risked his life to save his best friend.

Theo froze up and looked down at Liam, who had pushed his head against his chest. He lifted his arms to hug back but hesitated, hovering them awkwardly like whether or not to hug back was the most difficult decision he’d ever had to make.

And when he hugged back, it was the safest feeling in the world. He squeezed his arms around Liam, maybe a bit too tight but he wasn’t complaining, and realized he never wanted to let go. He was happy in this single moment and could live in it forever, clinging on to Liam like he’d never been hugged in his life.

Liam could barely hear Mason and Corey whispering to each other from the back of the library, but he could tell they were watching, and they were happy. And he could’ve sworn he heard Corey mumble the word “finally” under his breath.

“Thank you,” Liam whispered, simple as it was, because no amount of words would ever be able to express how grateful he was for Theo and everything he’d done. He lifted his head and shifted a bit, testing if they were ready to let go, but Theo’s arms just tightened around him and he buried his head into Liam’s shoulder.

They stood like that for what must have been at least a minute, because Liam definitely wasn’t going to be the one to peel himself away from what must have been Theo’s first hug since hell, and his first genuine hug for at least years. Thankfully he didn’t have to, because Theo eventually pulled himself away, as much as it looked like it pained him to.

“Sorry.” He said with a chuckle that sounded somewhat forced. Liam shook his head and smiled up at Theo, happy to be with him.

“Seriously though, no more self-sacrificing stuff. It scares the shit out of me.” 

“You’re the one who said you’d use me as bait,” Theo shrugged, but there was no heat behind his words. Instead, there was a softness in the air around them that lingered, and their clothes smelled more like each other than even the dried blood all over them.

“Never again. Please.” Liam replied seriously, his eyes practically begging.

“Okay,” Theo held up his hands defeatedly. “No more risking my ass then, I’ll just go back to only looking out for myself.”

Liam rolled his eyes, eliciting a smirk from Theo. “As long as you stay alive, I don’t care what you do.” 

“I’m going to go find Malia and the others.” Scott said, walking past the two. “You guys okay here?” 

“We’re good,” Liam answered for both of them, and once the doors shut behind Scott, he took Theo’s hand. “Come.”

Theo let Liam pull him over between two bookshelves, before letting go of his hand to sit down on the floor against one of them. Theo stared at him questioningly.

“Sit,” Liam invited cheerfully, ignoring the confused expression on the other boy’s face. Once Theo had taken a seat beside him, Liam leaned against him gently. “Figured this is more comfortable than standing.”

Theo looked over at Liam, surprised, before breaking into a genuine smile. “Yeah, it is.” He leaned right back against Liam, and for then, at least for a while, everything was peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm emo about the promo for this sunday if it's not obvious


End file.
